


Other Worlds: Pleasure Protocols and Human Urges

by ghostlybirds



Series: Other Worlds - Side Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Clothed Sex, Computer Programming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Outer Space, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlybirds/pseuds/ghostlybirds
Summary: Crewmates Rinzler and io are collecting resources in a colony on a strange planet. During the middle of the night, the human engineer wakes up and prepares a shower, but gets distracted by her robotic companion on the mission. The android discovers that his programming wasn’t just built for combat and scavenging resources.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Other Worlds - Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627648
Kudos: 11





	Other Worlds: Pleasure Protocols and Human Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyntheticAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticAngel/gifts).



io stirred from her slumber, feeling a glowing light surround her face as she sleepily blinked her eyes open. This planet that she and Rinzler had come to excavate minerals and scavenge food from had a very strange rotation-- days were darker than they likely should've been, while the two moons that surrounded the planet's orbit felt like magnifying glasses for the sun's light. It wasn't harmful enough to burn down some of the plant life, nor enough to melt the skin off of one of the colony's inhabitants; the atmosphere tended to block out most of the heat, or at least help it stagnate to comforting levels. It was just the  _ light. _ It was almost like the whole planet was a stage, and someone had directed a spotlight over a 500,000 kilometer radius over the surface. It was practically the middle of the night, yet the whole colony and every living creature in the glow of the moon had begun waking like the sun had just come up. 

So, what better way to start the "day" than to just get up? Rinzler had been guarding their part of the settlement all night, making sure that no thieves would try to steal their equipment or supplies, so surely he'd be up by now. She yawns, sliding out of her bed roll as her sleepwear threatens to sneak past her stomach line, before looking over some of her clothing. Once she'd learned how to disable her suit, io made a habit to wear something underneath, especially after the whole crew caught her naked as a result. She still gets teases about that. The public showers weren't too far from where the two decided to make camp, so she quickly undressed into something more comfortable: a bathing robe, one that hid most of her body and was lined with some of the fur from wildlife that she and Hanzo had hunted a few sectors ago. Who knew Lana would be so good at tailoring?

She stepped out of her tent barefoot, feeling the warm red sand of the planet underneath her feet. When the sound of a zipper is pulled from the door, her robotic companion turned his visor to face io, and a lit up question mark appeared on his screen. "Someone's awake early." Rinzler quipped, sitting in the sand as he ran his finger along it. He seemed to be drawing something.

io smiles as she pulls her robe closed, though there's a peek in the top and bottom of it that accentuates her breasts and her thighs as she exits. "It's a bit hard to sleep when it's practically daytime out. No unexpected visitors?" The engineer looks around-- despite the bright atmosphere, there's hardly anyone outside, let alone awake.

"Unless you count the stray bug or quadruped, no intelligent life forms." He continues to sketch in the sand, making near perfect polygonal movements with precision. io stepped toward where he sat, making sure not to disturb the scene. Before the two lay detailed portraits of her, Chico and himself, almost as if a photograph was engraved in the sand. He really must've been incredibly bored. She… wasn't sure whether or not to complement him? It was an impressive sight to see, especially compensating for wind and how fragile molding with sand was, but Rinzler was a highly intelligent AI. Would it be insulting to him if she said that this was impressive?

"What're you doing?" io puts a gentle hand on Rinzler's shoulder, looking down at the sand. Her tone wasn't upset, just curious about his "art". Her robe flowed a bit in the wind, and she kept it shut with her other hand so that it didn't blow right off, but it left a portion of her thighs a bit exposed.

Rinzler turned to face her, his head centered around the core of her body-- from where he was sitting, it was hard to focus on much else, and his face plate moved its way up the robe rather quickly. He didn't expect her to be dressed so lightly, even during the night. "Er, just practicing hand coordination and display with my memory banks. Are you headed to the showers or something?" His helmet shifts and returns to the sand that he'd been drawing on. 

io blushes a hint at Rinzler's reaction, not quite expecting it, but glad that he didn't call her out on her lack of attire. "Yes, that  _ was _ the plan! Might as well get a jumpstart if everyone else is asleep, right?" She chuckles, her fingers resting on his shoulders rolling lightly, tapping against the metal surface. "Though, I wouldn't mind a distraction,  _ if one were to come up? _ " The green haired engineer speaks slowly toward the tail end of her sentence, clearing her throat once she was done. Her toes sink playfully in the sand, giving Rinzler an impression of what she wants, but not quite spelling it out for him.

"...  _ A distraction _ ?" The android responds, trying to read in between the lines. Often io would speak in idioms and euphemisms to test the waters, so usually it would take a second for him to register what she told him. Though, it really only took a second for Rinzler to connect the dots-- the late hour, the lack of people out and about, and the fact that she was mostly naked-- and his headpiece would light up in an exclamation point. "I see, your primal human urges, right?" He says sarcastically, letting out a light chuckle as he continues to draw in the sand.

io chuckles back, though there's a bit more red in her cheeks. "That's one way to put it.~" she coos, taking slow, seductive steps toward the android. "Tell me, they didn't build you with  _ just  _ combat capabilities and scanning, did they?" She carefully steps around his delicate art along the ground to stand in front of him. 

________________________________

**_ENGAGING PLEASURE PROTOCOL:_ **

**_0%… 50%... 100%._ **

**_CIRCULATING NON-TOXIC COOLANT._ **

_ Whoa, wait, what? _

_ _________________________________ _

Rinzler's internal programs seem to come out of nowhere, acting on their own accord. Often he'd need to keep his systems in check, as to not revert back into something he didn't want to become, but… Pleasure Protocol? He'd never seen something like that in his code; where'd this come from? "Oh, you'd be surprised with what purposes I've been built for." He rolls with it, glad he couldn't facially react, elsewise he'd likely look confused nanoseconds after his internal systems began acting up.

" _ Oh, really? _ " io smirks, stepping closer to Rinzler and moving to sit in the android's lap. "Then do you think you could help with my  _ human urges? _ " Her body pressed up against his somewhat cold exterior under his clothes, meeting with the natural warmth of her skin. Her hands play with his large chestpiece, sliding along his broad body and gently tapping along with her fingertips teasingly. 

"What about your shower, hm? You wouldn't want me short-circuiting while we're in there, would you?" A gentle, yet cocky chuckle comes from his voice box, Rinzler moving a bit upright as io practically moves into his lap. More and more of the human's bare skin gets revealed as she makes herself comfortable, and all attention to the display in the sand is brought to her body.

"Well, while that could put me in harm, I gotta say that it's hot to imagine being shocked while dominated." A gentle purr escaped the engineer, hands gently gliding along his shirt. She can feel something spur in Rinz' as she encourages some foreplay, an interesting heat growing from his end. 

__________________________________

**_DEPLOYING SIMULATORY REPRODUCTIVE LIMB._ **

__________________________________

Just as io had begun to move her hips toward her android companion's, Rinzler can feel his form mold to match the programming of his system-- a panel in his groin retracts into his body, and the empty space in his pants seem to be filled. The initial feeling of something being present at Rinzler's lap brings a bit of flush to io's face, quite a bit off guard by something  _ actually _ being there. "Whoa… have to say that I'm pleasantly surprised about  _ that _ ." io says with a somewhat nervous, nevertheless welcoming chuckle.

Rinzler takes a moment to check the surroundings, make sure that no one is properly out and about in the settlement despite the environmental lighting change, before bringing his focus back down to the human in his lap. “Well, since there seems to be a lack of witnesses…” the android trails off as he brings his hands, just barely lukewarm from whatever had started heating up in his core, to her inner thigh. His right fingers crawl their way up past the bathrobe, only sliding up underneath it. There was a bit of a teasing tone to his actions, though he didn’t want to get caught red-handed by any of the settlers here-- save her the embarrassment.   
  
A gentle gasp escapes the green haired engineer as Rinzler’s finger slipped by her upper thigh and onto her crotch, and the moment that he makes contact with her clit, there’s a small shock-- be it static or otherwise, it caught the two by surprise. io jumps in place, her hands barely able to hold back a moan as the jolt brings them right up to her mouth, and a chuckle leaves Rinzler. “That was unexpected, but I can’t complain. Are you typically that loud when you moan?” He teases, before finally pressing into the little button of a clit between io’s legs and running circles around it.   
  
“ _ Hhh-hah… _ ” io’s eyes shut as the cold metal of his hands meets skin and her hands recoil back to his shirt, trapping the fabric between her fingers. He was flicking her sex in a way that hit nicely-- Rinzler trapped her in between his index and middle, and moved them  asynchronously, one finger moving downward while the other was making its way back up. Whimpers were trapped behind her lips, her hips gently bucking in time with the rhythm. io was like putty in his hands, and it wouldn’t take much for those fingers to get wet off of that. “ _ Fuck, that’s so good. _ ”

“Where was all that confidence earlier, about those human urges?” Another tease escapes the vocal box of the android, a question mark lighting up on his face screen. “Do you really fold to pleasure that easily, io?" With his other hand, he puts a grip on her hips and pulls her closer on his lap, bucking the bulge in his pants against the bare folds under the bathrobe. The sensors along his member kick in, and a jolt to the android's system brings the subtlest, almost static hum from his vocal box.    
  


Getting a bit impatient despite how pleased she was, io brings one of her hands to her chest, massaging a breast in one hand. " _ I-it's a bit hard not to fold, ahh… wh-when you touch me like that…! Hmmmnnn… _ " the engineer tries her best to keep her volume down to a whisper, but that cold pressure that his two fingers provided on her warm, wet pussy only made her more and more excited. Her attention was brought to Rinzler's lap, brainstorming how thick, long and pretty it would be-- even when she left Earth, there were plenty of sex toys that felt like the real thing, while still having a futuristic look and design to them. Imagining that on a body that moved on its own and reacted to sensitivity… all she could do was fantasize about what was going to happen next.

"Curious?" The android companion chimes in as io kept her gaze on his groin, slowing his role a bit, only tracing the shape of her delicates as he teased her more and more. She can't even get any words out, only nodding in response to his question and trapping her lower lip between her front teeth. Rinzer's hand raises from her hip, and for a moment io thought he was moving to his waistline to provide that view, but instead it comes right back down, smacking against the skin of her left asscheek. It stung, and she recoiled for a moment as the sound filled the open air, but the only sound that escapes the engineer is a pitched, " _ Ghh-ah!!!~ _ " 

The android sits up and leans in, only responding with-- " _ I want to hear you beg for it. _ "   
  


" _ Oh god… _ " io muttered under her breath, head reeling back from the lightest layer of pain and the heaviest layer of pleasure she was experiencing in his grasp. It was hard to focus on one thing at a time, and her gentle massages on her breast had come to a crawl for a moment. " _ P-please, Rinzler… show me your cock… _ " Gentle pants escape her lips as her folds brush against the fabric of his pants, giving her this itch to fuck. " _ I-I need it… _ "

Rinzler nods twice, before halting his rubs against her clit and folds and unbuttoning the clothes around his waist. Even when stripping, he still teased her with the smallest of bucks of his hips. "Atta' girl." With one last lift of his hips, he unzips his pants and begins to slide them down. Springing to attention, the member stands and slaps against her stomach once free. The texture is strange-- it felt almost like skin, while still having that obvious synthetic clammy slide to it. Along the length, she spotted these almost ribbed indents, which had been given a neon glow. io was star struck by Rinzler's beauty, both from a robophilic and an engineering perspective. "You want to settle this in the sand, or would you rather be elevated?"

The woman could hardly keep that flush from filling her face, giving the horniest of nervous chuckles at his size. "I-I, uh… wouldn't mind something to sit or lay on." The two stand, moving a few of their provisions crates around to meet at Rinzler's hip height. Once ready and a touch secluded from the rest of the colony, io climbs up and positions herself, opening her bathrobe up a bit. As she lays down, her breasts flatten out on her chest, pooling in small spots along the core of her body. Her nipples were perked, nearly begging to be squeezed in the cold of "night". Her legs slowly spread and the faint part of her pussy’s lips, glistening with a gentle layer of her slick juices, greets Rinzler from under the bottom of what little clothes she's wearing as he steps closer.

Rinzler positions his member over her folds and clit before rutting along io's pussy, placing his hands on her sides as leverage. The divots of his cock give an added texture that io didn't expect, a gentle mewling escaping her. " _ Mmm…~ _ " the head of Rinzler's rod only pulls back to where io's tuft of pubic hair stops, giving her a sense of his size and how much he was going to fill her. " _ C'mon, Rinz'... claim me. _ " 

"Hmm… so eager. You've done a good job, though." Rinzler chuckles, before pulling away for a moment to line himself up. The head of his member presses up to her entrance, and, after moving a hand up to her hair, he slowly pushes his hips forward, easing his synthetic cock inside. " _ Mmm…~" _

io tenses up slightly, finally getting a true feel for his width and trying to be patient as his length dives in. Her walls hug tight, and those divots, the texture, and the details of the robotic phallus only heighten his entrance. An inhaled whimper escapes io-- her fingers and toes curl from the sensation, reaching out for anything to grasp onto as she handles the android's size. " _ Ghhh-hah! Sh-shit, R-Rinzler!~ _ " 

His slow insertion was smooth, gentle, and incited reactions from the two. io was vocal, squirmed in his grasp, and enjoying the ride, despite just getting started; Rinzler was dealing with the newest shock to his system, not quite used to this Pleasure Protocol hidden away in his internal system. In only a matter of seconds, their hips met and he'd completely hilted, hinting at the head of his member kissing the entrance to her womb. 

__________________________________

**_PENETRATION ACHIEVED._ **

**_LOADING PLEASURE SIMULATIONS…_ **

**_ADJUSTING ANDROID SENSITIVITY SETTINGS…_ **

**____________________________________ **

And like the flip of a switch, Rinzler's actions seem to overwrite his control. His grip presses harder into io and the speed goes from a slow to a medium pace. A strange noise escapes the android, " _ Sh-zzrt… io-krt…!  _ " and the lights of his headpiece jolt to life, covering her in a hue of a pinkish red. His hips pull back and thrust right back in, stretching out the slightly loosened walls of the human below him. Some staticked moans escape Rinzler's voice box, and his knees buckle from the program's grip, despite staying strong.

The sudden movements from Rinzler didn't help much from io's end either. This sexual encounter jumped from a three to a seven in only a few seconds just out of nowhere, and it only pushed a loud moan from her. " _ Oh f-FUCK!~ R-RINZ!"  _ In a desperate attempt to ground herself, io's legs wrapped around Rinzler's waist quickly and her arms reached out to grab the edges of the crates below her. Her eyes lull back due to the sudden brash thrusts that Rinzler began-- not expecting such rough sex, but welcoming it all the same. 

Their hips slapped against each other, that lukewarm metal of his body growing in heat staggeringly quick, almost matching her own warm skin. Rinzler's thrusts were deep, his grip pinning her to the boxes and keeping her held there, to her content. The gentle curses between them echo out, the only thing keeping the other colonists nearby from hearing them was their own unconscious, sleepy selves.

" _ Y-yes!!! R-right th-there, Rinz'!~ _ " io only encouraged, oblivious to how restricted this program had been affecting him. His member continued to push forward, stretching her previously tight walls. If he pulled out now, Rinzler could easily spot how well and gaped he would leave her. 

__________________________________

**_WARNING: PRESSURE BUILDING -- 40%... 45%... 50%._ **

**_CIRCULATING COOLANT FOR FUTURE PRESSURE RELEASE._ **

__________________________________

" _ i-io… fu-krzzt…!~ _ " Rinzler's form continues to ruthlessly pound his human companion into lustful submission, only really able to witness and experience the shock to his senses. His hips ran separately to his own control, and while he could still feel his arms adjusting to the position, it was hard to lighten his grasp on her. The fingers trapped in her short hair subtly move from on her head to her chest, and he makes an effort to try and massage a breast. His hips were stuck in a rhythm loop, as if he was her own personal sex machine.

" _ Oh god, yes, Rinz… fuck me… fill me up, m-make me beg for release…~ _ " Her words whimper out, legs locking from behind him. Her body shivered with each passing moment, feeling completely treated to a ride of overstimulation. Being ruthlessly fucked like this, pinned to a makeshift spot to lay down, with the threat of being caught by any poor witness out and about right now… it was a rush she really hadn't felt before-- certainly not one she felt back home. " _ K-keep going…! _ "

__________________________________

**_PRESSURE BUILDING - 65%... 70%... 75%..._ **

**_WARNING: OVERHEAT IMMINENT. OVERCLOCKING SYSTEMS TO COMPENSATE._ **

__________________________________

Rinzler's movements speed up upon io's request, both hands now planted firmly on io's hips and thrusting hard and deep into io. The sound of skin on metal fills the air, and io's juices coat the realistic flesh around the android's cock. Rinzler's voice box continues to malfunction, only a few recognizable sounds of speech able to break through. "I-I-zzrt, I can't-t-an't…" 

" _ F-FuCK! YES!! RINZLER, DON'T-AHN!!~ _ " io cries out, feeling tears of pleasure form at the corners of her eyes. She reaches out to the android, trying to pull closer as he rails into her constantly, clinging for dear life as she begins to approach what feels like the third or fourth orgasm. 

__________________________________

**_PRESSURE BUILDING - 85%... 90%... 99%... DEPLOYING EXCESS COOLANT TO RELEASE PRESSURE._ **

**_WARNING: SYSTEMS FAILURE-- COMMENCING REBOOT._ **

**____________________________________ **

With one final push, Rinzler's cock twitches, before releasing a flood of fluid inside of io. A sudden eruption is enough to push the human right over that edge, and a loud moan fills the air as she hugs the android's chest. The lights that filled up Rinzler's faceplate and body fade to black, and whatever static and noises coming from his voice box pitch downward until completely dead. His form goes limp, laying over the top of io, still erect inside and releasing coolant.

" _ Hhh-hah… h-holy… shit…" _ io pants leaning back onto the crates below her, just… enjoying the post-sex thrill. It even takes her a moment to realize how stiff Rinzler is, and she pats his headpiece, trying to catch his attention. "R-Rinzler? You… you okay?" No response. She blinks a few times, still panting as she let's her head plop back down on the boxes.

"Shit… I should help him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This piece is part of many other stories: you can read the other side stories under my profile on here, and you can read the main plot here -->(https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540339)
> 
> The story of Other Worlds is written by SyntheticAngel and FullSizeRender/apolitenoob, with myself writing side stories.
> 
> You can find SyntheticAngel on twitter (https://mobile.twitter.com/syntheticcangel?s=09) where she posts art and writing updates to Other Worlds, or her Ao3 profile here (https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticAngel/)
> 
> You can find FullSizeRender/apolitenoob on twitter, where you'll find updates to the main story to Other Worlds as well here (https://mobile.twitter.com/apolitenoob) or read their other works on Ao3 here (https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSizeRender/)
> 
> My twitter is here (https://mobile.twitter.com/ghostlybirds) where you'll get updates on my pieces, be it Other Worlds or any other pieces I'm working on.
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
